herofandomcom-20200223-history
Wish Bear
Wish Bear is one main character of Care Bears and is also the main protagonist of The Care Bears Big Wish Movie. She is voiced by Janet-Laine Green (1985-1988), Stephanie Beard in Care Bears: Journey to Joke-a-lot and The Care Bears' Big Wish Movie, and Chiara Zanni who also voices Hamtaro (2007-2010). Twinkers, a wishing star, is her best friend (whom she met as a cub) who appears in Care Bears: Journey to Joke-a-lot as well as in The Care Bears' Big Wish Movie where Wish Bear is the main protagonist. Appearances Wish Bear has turquoise fur and a shooting Starbuddy Belly badge. Her fur color is turquoise; and her symbol is a yellow smiling shooting star. In the TV series Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot, she wears a star-shaped hair clip. Personality She helps make wishes come true, and even if they don't always come true, making wishes and working hard to help make them come true is still fun. History The Care Bears Big Wish Movie This movie starts when, atop the roof of an observatory at their cloud-filled home of Care-a-lot, the Care Bears hear Wish Bear's story of how she (as a Cub) found her new friend, a wishing star named Twinkers. The Care Bears are touched by this tale, but are a bit worried when she uses Twinkers' inherent power to wish them all some popcorn. Cheer Bear raises concern that this may be a frivolous use of Twinkers' power. Wish Bear, however, assures everyone that she is a trained professional. The next day, Wish Bear uses the wishing power to help her friends. She wishes for plenty of rainbow sap for Share Bear, and for Grumpy Bear's rocket to have "zoom", but the wishes backfire when the sap overflows and the rocket spins out of control. A monthly meeting of Care-a-lot's steering committee (with Champ Bear presiding) reveals a problem with the Caring Meter. The machine, which measures how much caring there is in Care-a-lot, has moved towards the raincloud side. Wish Bear suggests using her wishes, but is rejected since not all of them work as intended; they didn't like their wishes ("I Wish"). Disappointed, she decides to wish for other bears who like wishing as much as she does. This causes three new bears to arrive in Care-a-lot: Too Loud Bear, Me Bear, and Messy Bear. Everyone is pleased to welcome the new neighbors at first, but things soon get out of control. The new bears unwittingly make a huge mess of everything (especially when the huge mansion they asked for causes pollution). Then, after a confrontation with them at a picnic ("Get a Lot"), Wish Bear accidentally wishes Twinkers away to the new bears; they soon abuse the star's power with a huge noisy motorcycle for Too Loud Bear, an amusement park focusing on Me Bear, and making a mud pie for Messy Bear. Once the new bears finally realize their problem, they try to fix it with more wishes, but to no avail—Care-a-lot becomes a blank white space (wishing that all of this was gone), the bears begin to glow in color (wishing for everything to be back how it was, but with more color), Grumpy Bear turns black and white (wishing for less color), and Messy Bear turns himself into Messy Cub (wishing for everything to be like it used to be). When they try to wish Twinkers back to Wish Bear, the star ultimately loses his power from exhaustion (because they had been pushing him much too hard). Wish Bear uses Grumpy Bear's rocket to bring him to the Big Wish, a grandmother star, in the sky. Big Wish restores his power, but not before Wish Bear assures her that she has learned her lesson, which is wishing is fun, but it is far more important to work hard to achieve your dreams. Wish Bear tells them that wishes are not an effective solution any more, and everyone works together to make their home beautiful again ("It Takes You and Me"). At the end, Me Bear, Messy Bear, and Too Loud Bear, having seen the error of their ways, apologize and ask if they can still live in Care-a-lot. The rest of the bears agree and decide to go on a road trip. Gallery 306B54F0-9907-4A76-AADD-A76C372622A6.png|Wish Bear as a Baby in 1986 Wish_1.png|Wish Bear from Care Bears (DiC) wish-bear-care-bears-journey-to-joke-a-lot-26.7.jpg|Wish Bear as seen on Journey to Joke-a-Lot Wish_bear.png|Wish Bear from Care Bears: Unlock the Magic 13C3233F-5795-4B67-B1B8-5D6D432B049E.jpeg DFB0B27A-C7A4-4604-8A17-BDFB96C5E248.jpeg 12DBA2D2-7D5D-4004-BE59-01EEA36B1BE4.jpeg D32C86D4-AA1B-4519-A8D3-EC79E9179C33.jpeg FAC5488B-A879-494C-B145-731A76BF7ED2.jpeg 516DA45B-9353-4435-9261-051A20EDC831.jpeg A0DB3AA3-5679-4AD2-BF51-E3A4973B8F95.jpeg 7AABDBBF-7E74-4BEC-B31E-A36FA886CEC6.jpeg D7C2F173-3960-41F1-8361-AE78FD03975B.jpeg 8E9B6C61-9684-45CC-B130-D6A06CF9E44E.jpeg 8378752C-33BD-4CAC-997A-409693EAF4C4.jpeg 1512F5D3-FB8D-4EB0-AA36-2C86584609B8.jpeg 226DCDE6-5DE0-47A3-BA3C-574D58327EEA.jpeg 3815a4dd9a66f973777bc3c4df48f0a1d97bc0fb.jpg|Wish Bear along with Funshine Bear Share Bear and Tenderheart Bear sliding down the rainbow in Care Bears: Journey to Joke-a-Lot. Care-Bears-Journey-Joke-a-Lot.jpg|Wish Bear along with Funshine Bear Cheer Bear Tenderheart Bear Share Bear Grumpy Bear and Twinkers in Care Bears Journey to Joke-a-Lot. Video Navigation Category:Female Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Animals Category:Magic Category:Genius Category:Kids Category:Heroic Jerks Category:The Hero Category:Successful Category:Outright Category:Book Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Honest Category:Voice of Reason Category:Control Freaks Category:Magical Girls Category:Nurturer Category:Loyal Category:Narrators Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Sympathetic Category:Parents Category:Mastermind Category:Care Bears Heroes